1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailing arm mounting structure for a trailing arm suspension configured to suspend a wheel of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
The members of a pair of a right rear floor side member and a left rear floor side member are usually arranged on a rear lower face of an automobile along a front and rear direction of a vehicle body. Meanwhile, side sills are provided along the front and rear direction of the vehicle body on side lower parts of the vehicle body corresponding to door openings.
In a trailing arm suspension, a base end of a trailing arm is pivotally and swingably supported by a trailing arm bracket having a substantially U-shape, and a tip end of this trailing arm rotatably supports a wheel. A lower end of a buffer device is attached to an intermediate portion of this trailing arm so as to support the trailing arm swingably in the vertical direction. The buffer device is formed of a spring and a shock absorber, and an upper end of the buffer device is attached to a lower face of a side member.
As a structure of the trailing arm suspension described above, there is a structure configured such that the trailing arm bracket is mounted across the lower face of the side member and the side sill. Here, the trailing arm is supported by the trailing arm bracket by way of a support bolt. There is known a related art employing the above-described suspension mounting structure (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-131271).